The Convicted
by Ryeya
Summary: Yang is wrongly accused by the Atlesian army for a crime she didn't commit. Everyone begins to lose trust in her, as well as her teammates. Now pitted against the society of Vale, Yang decides to leave with a certain someone who may be able to help her win back her innocence. Or, so she hopes. Now on the run, she tries to trap the real criminal and set herself free from the lies.


**Like I promised, this is the new story that I've been working on. This will contain Bumblebee, and maybe some White Rose on the side, but who knows. But without further ado, here's the first chapter of TC. Enjoy!**

 **Rated T for swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Usual

It was a bright, sunny afternoon at Beacon Academy, the snowy-colored cumulus clouds floated lazily through the baby-blue sky. The light wind gently caressed the evergreen grass as if it were a small infant. Concealed birds chirped quietly to themselves as they observed the students who walked pass by. It was the end the weekend and several those said students were enjoying the last few hours they had left before classes resumed. Some busied themselves with interesting conversations causing a few to laugh at a simple joke or act, other simply sat in their dorms listening to their favorite music to relax, or scrolled on their scrolls. Even so, it was peaceful. The sound of laughter, music, and screaming filled the air.

' _Screaming?'_ A 15-year-old thought as she blinked consecutively in confusion. Before the sudden events, the teen had been laying on her back peacefully reading a magazine on her bed. Even if that certain bed hung from several ropes tied to the ceiling. A string of apology and laughter along with a very high-pitched tirade was heard in the almost emptied dorm that held the said teen.

* _Sigh_ * "What did she do this time?" She tiredly thought aloud, sitting up and putting the magazine in her lap.

A few seconds later the dorm's door was shut with a small * _Thud_ * and the sound of shuffling was heard. "More like, what hasn't she done?" A new voice answered from a little ways below.

"Oh your back. How was it?" The teen asked curiously with a tint of excitement, poking her small head from the curtains that hid her. The girl stared expectantly at an older raven-haired female. The person in question solely raised her eyebrow in confusion. "You know the "get together" with Sun." Realization donned on the person's stoic face.

"Oh that, it was…okay. Nothing special, just lunch is all." The female explained.

"C'mon, that's hardly what I wanted to hear Blake. Did you at least have a good time?" The now known person, Blake, nodded. "Well…where did you guys go to eat lunch?"

"Umm a café." Blake replied.

"A café?"

"Yes Ruby, a café." The raven-haired repeated. The teenager now known as Ruby blinked and retreated into her bed, disinterest taking over.

"Oh," was the younger girl's response.

"Oh? What's wrong with a café?" The older female queried, a sense of irritation forming in the older woman's mind.

"Nothing. I just thought it would have been a restaurant of some sort. You know like the one Weiss takes us to, I guess." Ruby answered disappointedly, adding a pout with her answer. "But it's whatever."

"Ruby you do understand this was for me, right?" Blake smiled slightly, tilting her head to see Ruby's dark-reddish almost black hair.

"I do." Ruby stated and continued, "But I kinda wanted you to have, I dunno, a fancy lunch. You know like the one Yang takes you on."

"Yang only takes me out when I'm down." Blake sighed.

"Yeah but this way you don't have to…" Ruby mumbled the last part quietly enough that only Blake's other set of secret ears could hear, before jumping off her bed with hardly any noise. Blake blushed when Ruby finished her sentence.

"I do not." Blake defiantly objected, her face fully red.

"Uh huh." Ruby sarcastically said.

"Besides even if I did I wouldn't have gone wi-

"Yang Xiao Long, get back here before I freeze you in a block of ice you baboon!" A female voiced yelled from outside.

"Hey! I'm no baboon, I'm a fucking human the last time I checked, and I said I was sorry Princess! I didn't think that would fucking happen!" A voice loudly exclaimed. The two females inside the dorm stood in confusion before heading towards the window. They then saw a white-haired female covered in soot holding what seemed to be a rapier shooting ice shards at a fleeing blonde. The former switched from ice shards to stabbing the latter, which dodged them all, once she was close enough.

"What do you want from me?! A five paged report!" The blonde yelled annoyed.

"No, I want you frozen to death!"

"C'mon! Just because of a little accident! How should I've known that fucking dust would do that to me?!" Yang yelled running faster as the shards that flew by grew bigger.

"Well maybe you should have thought ahead! You should have known there would be consequences from your overly stupid idea! Also, how dare you waste my dust!" Ruby and Blake stood there stupidly, unsure what to do from the scene they've watched.

"Hey not all of it's wasted…Aaahh! Cold, cold!"

"Should we help her?" Blake questioned turning to the teen.

"I dunno. What're our options?"

"From what I can see, we have three options. First we could let Weiss kill Yang while we watch, maybe with some snacks? The second is actually doing something instead of watching. Or we can ignore everything we saw." Blake flatly said.

"Isn't one and three almost the same?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much. But that way it looks like we 'really' tried to think this through and thus Yang can't get angry with us. That is if she survives that avalanche heading her way."

"Hmm…what do you think?"

"One or three." Blake quickly informed.

"You really don't want to save her, huh?" Ruby chuckled awkwardly at Blake's honesty.

"If it means one less distraction, I don't care."

"Savage." Ruby breathed. "But she's my sister, so I have to do number two."

"Really. Do we **have** to? I mean, I can always find you a new sister, someone that isn't like Yang preferably." Blake offered hopefully.

"Sorry Blake. It'll be fun…I hope. Plus you'll be partner-less if Weiss does get ahold of Yang." Ruby argued hopefully with an awkward smile.

"That's fine." Blake ended with her arms crossed.

* _Sigh_ * "I didn't want to do this but as team leader of Team RWBY, I issue the rescuing of Ya-"

"Aaaahhhhh!" * _Thunk_ * Owww…." The two quickly looked back out the window. What they saw was somewhat…irritating. As to why, the duo didn't have an answer.

"You oaf get off me this instance!" Weiss retorted as she struggled underneath Yang, her legs tangled with Yang's arms and vice versa.

Yang rubbed her head with one of her hands, the other trying to push her up off of the white-haired female. "It's not my fucking fault! You started it! If you hadn't frozen that branch, I wouldn't have fallen! That wasn't a _Weiss_ move on your part." The blonde whined finally able to stand, albeit unsteadily. Weiss sat up glaring darts at her, the girl reaching for her weapon, Myrtenaster, as she called it. _'Shit…I'm fucked. Wished I brought Ember Celica if I knew this was going to happen.'_ Yang thought.

She unexpectedly felt a sense of bloodlust as well as impending danger, causing her to side-stepped towards the left quickly. Just as fast, a sound of an explosion was heard behind her. A sense of dread coursed throughout her body as she timidly turned around. A tree had fallen to the ground as it burned rapidly, pieces of its bark littering the grass. But what caused Yang to sprint away was not the tree, but the Goliath-sized hole that had appeared, hints of noticeable lava covering the sidewalk.

Weiss roared in fury, "Xiao Long! Get back here!" Every student present was fleeing the vicinity, afraid of being caught in the mix. While Blake continued to oversee the aftereffect of Yang's comment, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and a rope.

"So I guess it's settled." Blake commented, eyes never leaving the window.

"Yupp. At this rate, Goodwitch will be on us for not stopping those two, plus I don't feel like I'm ready to lose a family member tonight." Ruby stated, putting ammo in her precious weapon.

"I understand the rope, but is there a reason as to why you're taking your weapon? Don't you think that's a little…?"

"Nope. You saw Weiss and that crater she made. She's totally out to annihilate Yang."

"So do you plan to-"

"I put a tranquilizer in Crescent."

"A tranquilizer?"

"A tranquilizer. And before you asked, dad told me it was for Yang if for whatever reason she goes out of control with her stupid acts."

"Oh. Now's who the savage?"

"Let's just go before Yang's a goner. Take Gambol Shroud too, you can ribbon up Weiss if she, you know, tries to get to my unconscious sis."

Blake went to retrieve her weapon underneath her bed, and strode towards Ruby who held the door open. "Alright, but we should hurry."

"Yeah. Now let's start Operation: Stop the Avalanche." Blake simply nodded and the two rushed off after their partners.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Aaaahhh! Weiss, okay seriously, I'm fucking sorry! So can you, you know… **stop fucking shooting fire at me**?!" The victim cried, the fire barely avoiding her precious mane. "Seriously, you'll end up catching my hair on fire and you know how fucking well that ends!" The response she received was just bigger fireballs passing by her.

' _Awaaahh fuck it. If you're not going to listen to reason, then I'll just have to do it the hard way._ ' Yang abruptly turned, crouching as she slid backward. Coming to a stop, she analyzed her raging opponent and what she saw was **not** a pleasant sight.

' _She isn't just mad, she fucking_ _ **pissed**_ _!'_ Weiss had steam rising off her body, her face literally red as a tomato, a few veins popping out. _'On second thought, see ya.'_

Yang ran off once again, trying her damn hardest to avoid the incoming fireballs. _'Welp at this rate I'll die so let's see…how to stop Weiss, how to stop Weiss, how to…I got it!'_ Yang quickly thought, running towards a fountain of water. _'Okay, first the water.'_ Yang slowed into a light jog a little ways in front of her attraction waiting for Weiss to be a few feet away. Deciding she was close enough, she sprinted, putting all her force into a single jump into the awaiting water, huge amounts of water splash up stopping the incoming fire and drenching Weiss. _'Got her. Next up the dust. Good thing I still have some lightn-.'_

Instantly, Yang fell to her knees. "Huh…? What the-" Her eyes, although blurry, scanned her body, finding a needle on her waist, she tried to reach for it, but her hands felt like lead along with her numbed legs. She then fell forward only to be caught by a pair of warm hands. "Whose there?" Yang asked, her strength slowly draining.

"Sorry sis."

She could no longer form proper sentences, let alone words. Her mind was in a mess, unable to focus on anything. "Ru..by? Whas…onzzz…?" Yang slurred, passing out thereafter.

Ruby internally sighed in relief, _'Good thing Yang's out or it could have been a real pain in the butt.'_ "Blake, did you get Weiss tied up?"

"Yeah. But Yang really screwed up." Blake slowly walked towards Ruby, struggling to pull a muffled Weiss with her. "If anything, I think we should tranquilize her too," Blake grunted.

"Yeah give me a second. Now hold her steady and…" Ruby steadily aimed her weapon at Weiss's leg and pulled the trigger. "there." Weiss immediately fell limp.

"Exactly how strong are those."

"Hmmm…good question. Dunno, but if it stopped Yang, I'd say a Nevermore…?"

"A Nevermore?" Ruby nodded happily, content with her answer. "Ruby." Blake put a tired hand on her face, shaking her head. "You just used a tranquilizer that could stop a Nevermore on Weiss; won't that put her out for the next five or six days?"

"Dad gave me some type of drug to forcibly wake the target up if I needed to."

"What kind of dad gives his daughter tranquilizers and drugs?" Blake then looked at Ruby, whom looked as if she was going to say something. "Don't answer that." Ruby pouted in disappointment.

"We should start taking these two back to our dorms."

"Who's going to take who?" The two looked down at Weiss then towards Yang.

"I'll take Weiss!" The two shouted, only to freeze before quickly dive towards their white-haired friend. They each tightly clutched one of Weiss's wrists, creating a game of tug-of-war between them.

"Blake I'll take Weiss, I'm her partner, so you should carry your own." Ruby gritted, pulling Weiss from Blake.

Pulling back, Blake grunted, "I find fault in that statement. As Yang's sister, you should be responsible for her."

"She'll break me!" Ruby squeaked.

"And she won't do the same to me?" Blake shot back sarcastically.

Ruby let go causing Blake to stumble backward and fall, Weiss landing on top of her. "Fine we're going to settle this like proper people."

Blake pushed Weiss off of her, and asked, "We are?"

"Yupp by a great, decisive game of…"

"Of?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Blake gave Ruby a look of stupidity and confusion. "C'mon, don't look at me like that. It'll be fun."

"More like a pain." Ruby proceeded to hide her hand behind her, a look of seriousness overtaking her playful one. "We're seriously doing this aren't we?" Ruby nodded firmly while Blake sighed. Blake then mimicked Ruby, and they began.

"Can we do just a round?" Blake shrugged in response. "Alright ready? Rock…paper…scissors!" They shot their hands forward, and one was absolutely content, while the other defeated.

Blake picked her white friend and said with a smirk, "Well that's game, now I'm going to take my very, **light** prize and meet you at the dorm." Irritated, Ruby simply watched as Blake sauntered off with her partner.

' _Well I did lose, but…'_ She looked at her sleeping sister. _'To think I have to carry_ this _.'_ Yang grunted as if to respond to Ruby's thought. _*Sigh* 'Okay let's do this!'_ Ruby grabbed her sister arm and heaved her over her shoulder. _'Whoa! She's ten times heavier than I thought.'_ Ruby grimaced as she painfully trudged back towards the dorm. _'This is going to be long walk.'_

* * *

Ruby finally arrived at their dorm after an hours walk. Dropping Yang on the floor, she opened the door and began dragging her limped sister into the dorm. Blake sat on her bed reading one of her many books until Ruby entered the room.

"You sure took your time. How was it?"

Ruby twitched her eyebrow in annoyance and puffed in sarcasm, "It was great. Thanks for asking."

"You're acting more like Yang every day. I'm afraid that we may have to use that tranquilizer on you too someday." Ruby searched the room, eyes landing on the heiress of the SDC.

"Seems like you had no trouble on your side huh?"

"Trouble? Barely. Weiss hardly weighs anything; if anything, it was as if I was carrying a bag." Blake answered, her eyes not once leaving her book.

"Lucky." Ruby whined. "I'm all sweaty from heaving that monster all the way here. I'm going to take a shower."

Blake put down her book, quirking her brow, "Aren't you going to put Yang on her bed?"

Ruby looked at her surprised "And get sweatier?" Blake looked down back to her book. "Nope, you can do that." Ruby quickly said, fleeing after retrieving her clothing and shutting the door to the bathroom.

"As if." She responded, continuing her reading. But every so often, she would take glances towards her partner. Yang was sprawled on the floor, her face twisted in discomfort from her terrible sleeping arrangement. _*Sigh* 'You win this one Ruby.'_ She stood up and went to the blonde, picking her up bridal style, a little red from the contact. She continue on her way, struggling with the weight, and reached the side of the two's bed. _'Great. How am I supposed to get her up there?'_ Blake thought tiredly. _'You know what, I don't care. She can sleep on my bed until Ruby comes back.'_ She gently placed the brawler on her bed, in which Yang took the liberty and rearranged herself leaving almost no space for her partner. Blake stared at her sleeping friend for a few moments in awkward silence.

' _Now how am I supposed to read with her all over my bed?'_ Yang snored lightly, her wild mane partially covering her eyes. Yang looked peaceful as she snuggled further into Blake's pillow, a smile appearing on her face. Blake continued to gaze at her, soon becoming conscious of the blonde and began to fidget in her spot, a sense of nervousness taking over. _'What's wrong with me? She's just sleeping…happily on my bed and smiling…that's all. Nothing special, so why can't I take my eyes off of her?_ '

Unknowingly to her, Ruby strolled in, humming a small tune. Ruby ceased her humming once she noticed Blake watching her sister sleep. Ruby asked in curiosity, "Blake why are you watching Yang while she's sleeping? It's weird." Seeing the Faunus jumped and rapidly turn her head poked at her curiosity further.

The flushed faced woman stammered, "Umm…I, uh…you see I, er, really don't know…" Ruby tilted her head in response, before her head came up with an idea.

Ruby grinned sly, skipping towards her friend as she whispered, "Could it be that you…" each words growing quieter. Blake ears twitched, processing Ruby's accusation, before turning extremely red, rivaling that of Ruby's cape.

"Whaa-No! That's, no, no way. I deny everything you just said."

"What why? Even though it's true~" Ruby chimed happily.

"True? With her…no! I, never, I couldn't, just no."

"Did you ever even think about it~…?"

"Of course not. Beside what about you and-"

"AH! No!" Ruby immediately vanished, reappearing in front of Blake whose mouth was covered by a pair of little hands. "No, that's…something that could never ever happen. Yupp. Never happening."

Blake smirked at her friend's antic gently pulling Ruby's hand off her mouth. "Oh really? Because if I remember correctly, someone in red was practicing a certain speech in the dorm to ask-"

"BLAKE~!" Ruby whined, swiftly placing both her hands on Blake's mouth once again. "Don't be mean~!"

"You deserved it."

"I'll be a good Ruby, so don't say things like that when she in here."

"Drugged."

"Huh?"

"Ruby, she's drugged with that tranquilizer you shot at her. There's absolutely no way she would hear you."

"I know…but still…it's embarrassing."

"The feeling's mutual, but that aside, where's the drug that can wake them up?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby sped out of the dorm and returned just as quickly with a plastic bottle filled with pills. "Here it is," handing the bottle to Blake to let her see it. "All we need to do is have these two eat one pill and were done." Blake listened while she popped the jar open, inspecting the medicine.

"I don't know Ruby, this looks somewhat sketchy." The color of the pills were green with black splotches, the smell was like that of a dying Grimm.

"That's why it works so well!" Blake walked over to Yang and stopped. "So how do you get these idiots to eat it if they're out cold?"

"You don't, you to chew it for them and feed that to them."

"Oh I have to chew it for-wait what?" Blake froze when her mind processed Ruby's words.

"You heard me; it's the only way to inject it."

"Really? Blake doubtfully asked, "Are you sure that's the only way? Because there is no way that I'm doing that."

"Weeeeellll, we could liquefy it, but that takes about five hours and I don't want to spend that much time on it. We only have a few hours left before the days over, and I want to spend it on doing fun things, not making medicine for them."

Blake looked at her leader, eyes narrowing in irritation, "Ruby. You will help me make this liquefied version, because I really don't want to ki-er, feed Yang."

"Do what?"

"Nothing."

"And what about Weiss."

"You can handle her."

"Ugh. Fine...but you're making it; I just tell you how to do it."

"That's fine."

"Alright so first…" Ruby listed all the ingredients needed to accomplish this task which Blake gathered after two grueling hours in Vale's shopping district, as well as Forever Fall. After the ingredients were assembled, the teen instructed Blake on the steps, explaining that each procedure was to be exactly correct or it would do who knows what to their partners. As such, Blake cautiously did as she was told, asking question every so often when she didn't understand. After she finished, she looked at the now yellow-colored liquid.

Looking at Ruby's direction, who laid reading on the Yang's bed, she presented the liquid. "Is this what it's supposed to look like?"

Ruby examined the fluid carefully, and nodded her head in satisfaction. "Uh-huh, now all you have to do is put some of this into their bodies just like this." She disappeared from Blake's view for a moment before reappearing with a syringe. "So just use this to get some of that," Ruby expertly drew about three millimeters of the liquefied drug into the syringe and quietly walked over to Weiss. "then just inject it like so." She demonstrated with an innocent smile.

"Well, since you have the syringe, you can inject Yang."

"Are you crazy?! When she wakes up, she'll kill me, especially after I shot her in the waist!"

Blake looked at the trembling teen with a raise brow. "Ruby you're overreacting. Yang, your over-the-top doting sister, won't do that. But if it's me, then who knows what will happen. So-"* _Smash_ * "What the-?" Startled by the sound of glass breaking, Blake wildly scanned the dorm for the cause only to realize what had happened and her narrowing eyes landed almost immediately towards her leader. Ruby, now sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, looked at the scattered glasses near the wall. "Really? You broke that just so you wouldn't have to wake Yang."

"Of course I would!" Ruby huffed "I actually _value_ my life. Unlike a certain someone who wants me murdered." Ruby glanced at Blake accusingly.

"And why would your own sister murder you?"

"Because…this may not have been the first time I tranquilized my sis." Ruby awkwardly stated, now scratching her check with her finger.

Disturbed by that simple fact, as well as curious, Blake asked "Exactly how many times have you tranquilized your sister?"

"Hmmm…counting this one, thirty, thirty-one? I dunno, lost count."

"That many?" Now Blake has heard several different things, but this, this was something else. To think, the innocent teen in front of her not only annihilates Grimm, but doesn't even think twice about shooting her sister with a tranquilizer, but cries when her cookies are eaten or destroyed. _Or maybe she's not so innocent._

"I guess. It sounds about right." Ruby contemplated with a serious face. "I honestly thought that the last incident would at least show Yang to learn from her mistakes, but then again it's Yang."

"What exactly did Yang do last time?" Interest peaking at the girls mind, the shocked state she was in gone.

"Hmmmm…don't really remember, but I do know that Yang sat in a burning tire and roll down a grassy hill, which spread and set the whole neighborhood on fire."

"Uh." Blake couldn't believe the stupidity of her partner. Sure the blonde was an idiot, but even that was entirely- _Hmm what_ would _you call it-_ not a single word Blake thought of could describe Yang and her antics.

"I kinda remember that we were playing a prank on some kid, but… to that point everything's fuzzy. Though, it was the talk of the town, so that was cool."

"Where exactly did the tranquilizer come in?"

"Oh yeah. She asked me to give her something so she wouldn't get dizzy rolling down the hill, and that was the only thing I could think of. She was really mad at me for that. Who knew that she would still get dizzy after being knocked out?"

"Um."

Blake noticed a slight movement from the heiress's bed as she continued to listen to her teammate. "Um is right. I sometimes wonder if Yang-"

"Ruby." The movement steadily increased.

"-has this weird ability to still notice what's going on around-"

"Ruby." The heiress, now sitting up, shook her head. _'Probably trying to get rid of the remaining effect of the tranquilizer.'_

"-her. But that would be co-" _*Sigh* 'Why can't Ruby be quiet for three seconds.'_

"Ruby!"

"Huh? What is it?" Blake pointed with her head towards the now conscious and glaring victim of Ruby's idiocy. "Oh. It seems Weiss's awake."

"Yeah. Will she remember anything from before?"

"Who knows. Depends on the per-"

"Ruby Rose, you will explain yourself right now, or so help me I'll encase you in a block of ice along with your brute of a sister!"

"Eh heh," Ruby sheepishly laughed, "will there's your answer Blake-she does."

"And you, Blake Belladonna. How dare you assist that dolt in her stupid schemes."

"I was forced." Blake replied nonchalant. "If anything, how dare you ruin my reading time."

"How is **that** even my fault."

"You were attacking Yang; Ruby didn't want Yang to " **mysteriously** " disappear and I was forced to help by the command of our so faithful leader." Blake emphasized every word, a smirk appearing on her face when the female puffed her chest in annoyance.

"It wasn't my fault. If anything, blame Nora for her incredible ridiculous ideas. If it weren't for her and her scheming, none of this would have happen."

"Nora?" Confused, Ruby looked at Blake, who was just as confused as herself. "What do you mean Nora's fault?"

*Sigh* "Just remembering it gives me a headache."

"We can't really blame anyone if you don't give us a reason to Weiss. For all we know, it could have been your fault."

"My fault-the nerve of you Blake. I'll have you know that I'm very responsible, as well as cool-headed."

"It your definition of cool-headed is attacking Yang with dust for who knows what, getting beyond-what would Yang say- **pissed** because of a stupid pun **and** creating a hole in the middle of the courtyard, then yes, you, Weiss Schnee, are incredibly cool-head." Blake deadpanned, earning a quiet giggle from Ruby and a hard-earned glare from her teammate.

"Yes well, you would have done the same if you knew what those two dunces did." Weiss crossed her arms, sticking out her head towards her left. "I cannot even begin to describe how idiotic their plan was."

"Exactly what did they do?" Ruby inquired, nervously scratching the back of her head. "It couldn't have been **that** bad, could it?"

"Bad doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of what happen."

Blake grew quite tired of the never-ending questions and vague answers, so she decided to put an end to this. "How about instead of continuing this useless game of "what happen" and only giving us vague answers, why don't you tell us exactly what happened."

"Very well. It began with…"

* * *

 **A few hours ago…**

Weiss was sitting comfortably at their desk, studying for her upcoming test which was another two weeks away, when a certain blonde had entered the dorm. "Hey Weiss, got any leftover dust that me and Nora could borrow."

"It's Nora and I, and in fact I do. As to why I would give it you, you will have to give me an appropriate answer."

"Well Nora thought of this crazy, but fuck-I mean cool idea and we kinda need some dust."

Weiss was already formulating a response to deny the blonde from accessing her beloved dust. After finishing, she decided to humor the blonde until the suitable time arrives. "Exactly what kind of idea."

"Hmmm…I'm not really sure how to explain it, but if you want to find out for yourself, you can come with me. I'll be meeting her at the place where your sister lost against my uncle." Detailed Yang, oblivious to the irritated stare she was receiving from her white-haired teammate.

"Yang." Weiss began, fully intending to explain as to why her sister did not "lose" and why she would **not** allow Yang to receive the dust.

"Yes Weiss."

"I'll have you kn-"

"Oh before you say anything, I forgot to say something." Yang interrupted Weiss, a sly smirk donning on the brawler face, causing the heiress to raise her right brow. "Nora said that if you let her use your dust, she'll let you boss her around for one day and if that's not enough, then I'll let you have three wishes of your choice and I'll do whatever it takes to get it done."

Weiss looked at her disbelievingly, unable to comprehend what was being said to her. _'Did she say anything. Did she say three wishes and a slave? That is-'_ "Unbelievable. How do I know you'll actually do them? You could easily attain my dust and not do anything I ask of you."

Yang stood pondering for a few seconds. After what seems to be Yang confirming her decision, she began biting her lips, trembling in her spot, uncertainty overtaking her whether or not to say the next few words. "If I don't..I'll let you…cut my hair."

Weiss was now sitting in her chair stunned, words unable to formulate in her mind _. 'Cut her hair. That messy mane she calls hair. She's willing to cut her hair for this stupid plan of Nora's. She's insane. What in Remnant's name is so important that Yang, the I-will-punch-you-if-you-touch-even-one-strand-of-hair, would go so far for this?'_ Weiss suspiciously study the brawler, looking for any sign indicating she is lying. _'None. She is fully intending on doing this.'_ "Are you sure?"

Eyes filled with determination, Yang confidently said, "No matter what, I plan on keeping my promise. Oh, but there's a catch with the wishes." Weiss was about to retort when Yang beat her to it. "It has to be within reason. I mean say like you want me to buy you dinner to a five-star restaurant, I would automatically lose, since you know, I'm not rich or anything, or go naked in public. Sure I like showing off, but I don't like showing off **that** much, if you know what I mean." Yang winked after ending her sentence.

Weiss naturally ignored her gestured, and instead thinking over the blonde's word. "Hmm…" _'That does stand to reason, but then exactly what can I ask of her…I guess that can wait for later.'_ "Very well, I will allow you to use my dust."

"Really thank you so-"

"But."

"Huh? What is it now?" Yang clearly deflated at that word.

"I will oversee this so called _idea_ Nora has formulated. You will agree to this condition won't you?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Of course!" Happy that it wasn't some over-the-top condition, "I said you could earlier. Besides, the more the merrier." Weiss nodded and walked over towards her cases that held her dust. Opening it, she dug through and pulled out three half-emptied vials of what seemed to be lightning dust.

"Here you go. Now please be very careful with this. I don't want Professor Goodwitch to chastise us for spilling this type of dust, do you understand?" Weiss commanded, holding out the vials towards the brawler allowing her to take it.

"Okay." Yang then carefully took the dust and cautiously placed them in her pouch, grinning happily afterwards at her teammate. "Thanks again Weiss."

"You're welcome Yang."

"Now before we go, I need you to promise me that whatever happens, you will not freak out on me, okay?"

Weiss looked at her questionably, then placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, "I hope I'm not making a mistake." Yang laughed at the comment.

* * *

Blake looked at her as if she were crazy. "So you let her go through with it? Even when you knew it was going to end badly."

Weiss looked at her with surprise, and retorted, "How was I supposed to know?"

"It's Yang… **with** Nora. How would you not know the outcome of that?" She deadpanned, her eyes implying that she was an idiot and for being clueless.

"Well I clearly wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly. Yang bribed _you_ and _you_ agreed to it, knowing full well what could happen if those two are together, if that doesn't say much then I don't know what would." Blake finished sarcastically rolling her eyes, arms now crossed.

"Guys, can we continue on with the story? I'm really interested on what Nora thought of." Ruby whined, trying to get to two to stop bickering and in doing so allowing Weiss to continue.

"Fine."

"I guess."

"Now let's see, where did I leave off…ah yes. We began walking off towards…"

"Yang."

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Hmm…now that you mention it, I do. Must be Nora."

Weiss looked at her staggered, and asked, "Nora? Exactly what does her plan involve?"

"Fire, dust, and me." Yang listed, pointing at herself at the end.

"I need a better description that Yang."

"You'll know when we get there, sheesh you sound like my dad."

"I'd rather be eaten by a pack of Beowolves while reading Blake's smutty book out loud than become your father."

"Harsh. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"I can assure you, bad doesn't even begin to define how devastating it would be to oversee such a brute like you."

Yang bowed mockingly, her eyes twinkling, "Your kind words greatly pleases me, my princess."

"It's heiress and I would never hire you if I were princess."

"Why my princess? Am I not qualified to assist your highness due to my status as a measly peasant?"

"Yes, as a matter fact it does. Now hurry up and move."

"Oh how your words wound me so!" Yang dramatically clutched her clothing where her heart was held. "Why? Why must I be such a fool?!" Weiss smiled slightly at the blonde's ridiculous acting, enjoying it even, but chose to put an end to it.

"Okay, you may stop Yang. We're almost there."

"As you wish," Giggled the "peasant". "That was fun, we should do it again."

"Yes, as much as it was entertaining to see yourself as a lower life, I'd prefer we leave that for a later date. For now, let's focus ourselves onto our impending doom.

* * *

"You're planning to role-play with Yang again!"

"It seems that I must, seeing as I promised." Weiss confirmed, not noticing the devastation she caused.

"But that's, that's…" Weiss looked at the whining red head. "Not cool."

"Yes, well I promised, and a Schnee never goes back on her word."

"Really? Then can I ask you a favor Weiss."

"You may Blake, but I am allowed to decline."

"Don't ever role-play with Yang." Blake ferociously said, narrowing her eyes.

"Not you too."

"Promise."

"I am sorry, but I cannot. Breaking one's promise because someone had asked me to do so, does not justified."

*Sigh* "I didn't want to do this Weiss, but…Ruby you know what to do."

"Mmhm."

"What? What are you two dolts planning?"

"Weisssss~…" Ruby whined cutely, mustering the most adorable, puppy face she could. "Please~ I don't want you to."

"Wha-What are you…fine. I won't role-play with Yang. But why are you two so defiant on me not doing so, it's so uncalled for."

"Well, umm, I-we didn't want that because…Blake can explain it to you." Ruby passed the imaginary baton to Blake, who looked at her with surprise.

"The reason, Weiss, is that…terrible things can happen." Blake finished lamely, knowing full-well the heiress wouldn't buy it.

"Oh really, like what?" Weiss inquired, not falling for Blake's obviously, fake reason.

"Ruby…can answer that." Once again, the "baton" was passed.

"Blake~" Whispered Ruby. "Why?"

"Ruby?" Weiss probed, tired of their game of "passing on the responsibility."

"She could end up going too far and leave some…uh undesirable results…" Ruby answered hurriedly, hoping that Weiss wouldn't continue asking anymore questions.

Weiss considered to let the two off easily, for now, "I see your point." Ruby was glowing with pride and happiness. "Now may I continue the story, unless you rather not-"

"NO! I mean can you; I really would like to know."

Weiss nodded and continued, "We finally reached our destination. Nora was…"

* * *

A fifteen minute walk towards their destination, Weiss found a pile of burnt wood beside Nora who had her eyes closed. The hyperactive ginger was waiting patiently _like a normal person_. _'First Yang and now this. What in the name of Remnant is going on?'_

"Heya Nora. I brought the dust and Weiss." …No answer. "Nora?" Yang was once again met with silence. Annoyed, she strolled over, lightly shaking her friend, before saying, "Um. You okay?"

"….zzz…uhn…" Nora responded, slowly rubbing her eyes. "Ah," She confusedly let out, unsure of what creature was towering over her. A couple seconds of awkward staring in Nora's part, she registered what was in front of her, her eyes lit with pure excitement. "Hey Yang! What took ya so long? I was practically waiting forevvvver, and I ended up sleeping on this here thing!" Nora patted the gleaming, white column. "I thought I was going to die of boredom."

"You fell asleep." Weiss asked skeptically, unable to comprehend the girl in front of her.

"Oh Weissy you're here too!" Nora piped happily. "Good job Sergeant Xiao Long, not only did you accomplish your incredibly, hard mission, you brought another guinea pig to test on. You should get a medal, or maybe a plaque! Or you could have Blake; she'd make a great award! I can see it now, The Cat Award."

Yang sweat-dropped unsure if she should comment on Nora's odd reward, but stated firmly, "No Nora. We're not testing on Weiss. No matter how tempting that may sound, she only came to watch."

"Awww, but, but she'd make a great, guinea pig. You know, small and tender, easily corruptible and breakable. What's a better subject than her?" Nora whined, intent on using Weiss in her experiment, in response, Weiss looked absolutely speechless.

"Me obviously. Beside I volunteered, not Weiss. I rather not have someone trying to murder me because I let her do this."

Finding her voice, Weiss concurred, "Yes I must agree with Yang. If I can, I would like to avoid killing my teammate because she stupidly tried to usher me into one of your, how should I put this…insane, probably deathly plans, Nora."

"Oh Weissy, my plan hasn't killed anyone yet, silly." Nora giggled. "The worst thing that happened was Jaune falling off a Bull-head without his weapon in a Grimm-infested forest, and only having a ruler to attack. I thought that was awesome, but for some reason Jaune disagreed." The ginger pondered seriously unaware of the ghostly pale face of her white-haired friend.

"It's a she-devil." Weiss muttered softly, her face returning to its natural color.

"Anyway," Yang interrupted, grinning at Weiss, "how bout we get this plan rolling. Weiss has been dying to see what you came up with."

"Are you sure Yang, you could end up hurt. If you die, I'll make sure to pray for you and give you a proper burial." Weiss stated in all seriousness.

"Yeah I'm good, but dying, really? Weiss, it may be Nora, but still...death? I already knew what I was getting into after she _chose_ me to _help her_. Besides I highly doubt it'll be that bad." Yang stressed, hoping to convince Weiss. _'I say that, but I'm literally unsure what'll happen.'_

"Aww. You guys are just too nice."

"So about that show we promised Nora, let's start already. Our audience is waiting.

"Oh! If I knew you were waiting, I'd already forced that dust down Yang's throat."

"Wha-what is she talking about Yang?"

"You'll see. So how about we start melting that dust Nora."

"Yeah! But you're gonna have to restart the fire, I waited tooo long and it went bye-bye."

"Alright give me a sec."

"Wait, you're melting my dust, are you-"

"Sheesh Weiss. We're only melting a little, calm down." Yang beckoned, kneeling down and making a small fire with the firewood.

"But that's-"

"Weissy, it'll be okay, if you want we can make a funeral for the lost dust? Will that make you happy lil'Weiss, huh will it?" Nora offered happily, causing Yang to chuckle slightly at the implication.

"Nora, stop treating me as if I were a child. Also, I prefer if you don't say lil."

"Buuuuttt Weissy you are little!" Nora asked, "Right Yang?" Yang drew out the vial of dust and held it above the fire. _'At least it's fire-proof, this'll make it so much easier to melt.'_

Yang looked at Nora, an idea arising. "Yeah, in more places than others," she answered. She secretly hid a smile trying her hardest not to laugh.

"See Weiss, little."

Weiss looked un-amused, glaring daggers at Yang's implications. "Yes, well how about we transition from this un-lady like conversation."

"Aww, but-"

"But nothing. Or I'll be taking back my dust."

"Fineee." Nora reluctantly dragged out, then muttering, "Weiss you stupid block of ice." Meanwhile, Yang activated her aura to melt the dust faster, thus saving time and moving on to the last phase. A little later of impatient waiting from Nora, and curious looks from Weiss, the lightning dust was completely melted.

"There all done. Now how about we start are little test?"

"Yesss! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurr-"

"Nora! Please, be quiet!"

"Hmmm…nope." Nora refused, popping the "p". "Now hurry up Yang! I waited for fifty years for this."

"More like fifty minutes, but hey who cares."

"Actually before you start, will anyone explain what you plan on doing?"

"Rather than explaining, how bout we show you." Yang stated, drinking the scolding hot dust.

Weiss stood dumbfounded by the act, before shouting, "YANG! WHAT IN REMANANT'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" Nora solely jumped up and down in excitement, stars in her eyes.

"Go, GO, GOO! Drink that dust!" She cheered intensely.

After finishing, Yang sighed contently. "Who knew, this stuff is actually pretty goo-" * _Puff_ * She never finished due to Weiss tackling her to the ground. "Wha- Weiss what're you doing?" A caught off Yang asked.

"What am **I** doing?! What are **you** doing drinking dust?! Who knows what will happen!"

"Don't get your ice in a furnace Weissy; this was the plan the whole time!" Nora piped happily. "Doya feelanydifferentYang, huhdoya?" She asked too quickly, her words smashed together.

Yang gazed at Nora confused, not comprehending the question. "Huh?"

"Do you feel any different?" Weiss reiterate in a slower manner then Nora's, hints of worry embedded in her words. Instantly, a terrible headache attack Weiss, blackening her eyesight's for moment, only to return at the sound of Yang's voice.

Yang answered, "Oh! I'm fine, I don't feel any different." Just as soon as those words left her mouth, Yang felt wobbly, falling onto her knees.

"Yang?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"Huh?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Nope~ * _hic_ * Nothing's wrong~ * _hic_ *" Yang sang happily.

"Are you sure? You sound…"

"Drunk!" Nora happily laughed. "Yangy's drunk! Hahahaha!"

"What're yaaa… * _hic_ * talkin bout. * _hic_ * I ain't drunk… * _hic_ *" Yang slurred angrily.

"Yang, will you be alright?"

"Of couuuurse * _hic_ * I will…peeertty lady…" Yang continued. "But I thinnnnk * _hic_ * you miiiight * _hic_ * just geeettt meeee * _hic_ * to fallllll * _hic_ * for ya….* _hic_ * literallyyyy….* _hic_ *" Yang giggled, swaying dangerously. Weiss's eyebrow twitched at the words she spoken.

"Yangy's hitting on Weissy. That's amazingly funny!"

"Oh hush you!"

"Weisssssyyyy….? * _hic_ * Whooooseeee thaaaatt…? Aaaaaallll * _hic_ * I seeee is this * _hic_ * ladyyyy in frooont of meee." Yang laughed cheerfully.

* _Sigh_ * "Yang I'm sorry." Yang looked up at Weiss curiously, cocking her head to the right.

"Sooorryyy * _hic_ * foooor whattttt…? * _hic_ *" Immediately, Weiss kicked at the back of Yang's head, effectively knocking her out.

"Aww, Weissy why'd you do that?" Nora whined. "It was getting good." Weiss glared at the hyperactive red-head.

"No it was not. I prefer if you don't ever mention this to anyone, especially to Ruby."

"Why not?"

"I would very much like to keep Ruby safe from the image of her sister acting drunk."

"But what's the fun in that." She once again whinnied.

"There isn't. Now about your punishment…would you like to be frozen or burned?"

Nora looked at her, and then at Yang. She sheepishly grinned, and zoomed away, but not before shouting almost manically, "You'll never catch me alive! Hahahahahah!" * _Sigh_ * _'I starting to get a gigantic headache from these two buffoons.'_ Moments later she heard rustling to her left. Noticing the brawler awakening from the sudden kick, she knelt down.

"Uhhhh…where am I?" Yang groaned, placing her hand on the back of her head. "I have a major headache."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmmm?" Yang hummed. "Oh heya Weiss. Yeah everything's good."

"Good, because I suggest you start running."

"Running? From what?"

"Me." Weiss innocently smiled with a deathly aura.

Yang sweatdropped. "Ooohhh…ummm…so you're not gonna tell me what I did?" Yang profusely sweated, nervousness of what she did reaching her.

"Nope." Weiss said sweetly, but in reality venom dripped with each word. "But I'll tell you if you live through this." That smile. That smile Ruby would always flash at her when she's happy. Sweet and innocent, it quickly turned into one of the most haunting smiles Yang has ever seen.

Smiling nervously, she asked, "How much time do I get?"

"Five."

"Five minutes…? Five hours…? Five years…?"

"No Yang, but you should already know this."

"Seconds?" Weiss nodded; the smile remained on her face.

"And do you know how much time has passed." She spoke kindly. Yang paled.

"Five seconds?" Weiss nodded once again. "Oh, ummm. That's great…hahaha….Well as much as I like talking to you Weiss, I think I should be going." Weiss hummed in agreement. "Well see ya!" Yang swiftly ran off, an angered Weiss quickly in pursuit.

"Yang Xiao Long, get back here!"

"Ahhhahaha!"

* * *

"That's it?" Ruby asked unimpressed. "No awesome explosions, no gigantic holes, nothing at all."

Weiss looked at her partner in dismay. "That's right. Shouldn't you be thrilled that your sister wasn't harm or injured throughout the entire process?"

"I am." Ruby began, "It's just that I figured dust would do something cooler. You said it yourself, who knows what'll happen if you eat or drink dust. I just figured that with Yang's semblance, it would've done something impressive, not get her drunk."

"Ruby!"

"What?"

"Don't say that word.

"Weiss I'm fifteen and I'm Yang's sister, I think I already heard that word from dad than you have in your lifetime."

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but to add on to Ruby's sentence, shouldn't you be happy that you were able to observe this." Blake interjected.

"Of course I was. It's just the results that threw me off."

Blake looked at her white-haired teammate, and closed her eyes. "Yes, well Yang getting drunk wasn't what we expected, so what?" She then reopened them and said with a smirk, "So going back to this afternoon, you almost killed my partner because she was drunk and that wasn't what you wanted to see." Ruby snickered at the comment.

"Of course not, that's ridiculous," Weiss huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh then exactly what were you attacking Yang for?" Weiss's cheeks grew red which did not go unnoticed by Blake. "Was there a particular reason for your…un-lady like behavior? Weiss adamantly shook her head, pressing her lips.

"C'mon Weiss! I promise I won't laugh, so just say it already!" Ruby pleaded, using her best puppy eyes she could muster on the spot.

"She was hitting on me, okay!"

"…Uh?" The two looked at each other before bursting into a laugh. (In Ruby's case, a full-blown laugh.)

"You said you wouldn't laugh," the embarrassed heiress accused.

"I'm sorry Weiss but…" Ruby sniggered.

"She was _complimenting_ you, is that any reason to get angry?" Blake rebutted, a smirk rested on her face. "Although, if that's what you consider getting _hit on_ by Yang, then you should prepare yourself for the real thing." Ruby frowned at Blake's comment.

"Yang would never hit on Weiss."

"Oh and why's that?" Blake questioned, fully curious.

"Because it's Weiss! Isn't that more than enough reason?!" Ruby answered swiftly.

"Hey! I'll have you know that plenty of people have asked me out."

"Yeah but it's different when Yang asks you out," Blake pointed out.

"Oh how so?"

"Haven't you seen the faces everyone makes when they actually get to talk to her?" Ruby exclaimed. "It's unbelievable."

"Well yes, but…"

"But nothing!" Ruby interrupted, "And as her little sister, I have a duty to protect my older sis from these savaging creatures that could corrupt her pure mind!" She proudly claimed, thumping her fist on her chest.

Weiss rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "Ruby, Yang's mind is already corrupted."

"Well I guess that's true," Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "but she's still a pure maiden, and I won't have anyone have their way with her." Ruby crossed her arms dramatically, her eyes showing quantities of determination. "Besides, if I let you have her Weiss, who knows how badly the relationship may end. It'll make things too awkward for us outsiders, right Blake?" Blake nodded in response.

"The nerve of you! I highly doubt that **if** I were ever to be in a relationship with your sister, then it would be nothing but perfect."

"Hmmm…" Blake hummed. "So if I told you that Yang heard everything, would you take responsibility."

"What!" Weiss frantically looked around, only to realize it to be a lie. "How dare you lie to me Blake!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Faunus answered coolly. "Speaking of which, Ruby?"

"Yeah."

"When do you plan on waking Yang?"

Ruby faced paled, "Umm," she diverted her eyes to the left, "how about…never?"

"Ruby." The Faunus chastised sternly. "We're not letting you sister skip classes tomorrow because of your little fears."

"But she'll kill me!"

Blake rolled her eyes, and then sarcastically fired back, "Maybe you shouldn't have tranquilized her then." While the duo argued over this trivial matter, Weiss lazily scanned the room as her mind wandered in boredom for the first time. _'First time for anything, I believe.'_ This continued for several minutes until a slight twitch came from Blake's bed. Although, Weiss ignored it, believing it to be Yang shifting in her sleep, it grew slightly. Soft * _rustle rustle_ * was soon heard.

"Hm?" Weiss hummed quietly, the two still bickering at each other to notice. Watching in mild interest, the movement grew by the second, her eyebrows raised. ' _Yang?_ ' Slowly, a mass of yellow entered her view, an audible yawn escaped from mouth, her eyes droopy. Weiss switched her gaze towards the others, once again the duo failed to perceive the blonde. With a sigh, Weiss announced, "Yang's awake." Ruby froze; her finger suspended in the air, her mouth hanging.

"Ah…well guys, I just remember that I had something to do, so I gotta go. See yaaaahhh….." Ruby rapidly told, ready to run when a hand grab her cape. "What the-Blake! What're you doing?"

"Holding you down so you can explain."

"Blake! I don't wanna die!" Ruby whinnied, running in place frantically.

"Enough you two. I may not understand why Ruby is so frantic, but _you two_ will be explaining to that brute about your little stunt…after I deal with her myself."

"On second thought, I'll stay. If Weiss is going to take care of Yang first, then I won't have to die today."

"I can't assure that I will be able to stop her from doing that, not that I care."

"How could you! You're supposed to be my partner, not casually see me buried! What happened to the "okay" Weiss! You demoted yourself from "okay" to just "Weiss"."

"What's the difference?" Her teammate asked.

" _Okay_ Weiss is like the good Weiss that actually cares about your thoughts kinda of. And normal Weiss is, you know, Weiss the dream shatter-er."

"I do not shatter dreams." She defended irritated.

"Yeah huh, like the time you ate my cookies. You broke my dream of eating those cookies after class and only left me like a crumb."

"It was only two cookies you dolt."

"Those two cookies meant a lot to me! They were the cookies I never had…literally! Why now! After all this time unfreezing your heart, ruined!" Ruby wailed, shooting her arms into the arm dramatically.

Yang sat listening quietly as she focused her hazy mind. Initially, she wanted to say something to deter the two from bickering due to her headache, but was unable to do so. Everything felt off, her arms, her legs, everything. As to why, she herself didn't know, but to voice her discomfort was almost impossible. Her voice was just too hoarse to be used, not to add the pain attacking her insides. _'This is too much…Make them stop.'_ After several moments of failed attempts to speak, she inaudibly moaned, "Uhh…my head…" only to be ignored by her teammate and sister. Thankfully her partner noticed because she quietly strolled towards her. Yang watched as she shortened the distance through squinted eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

The bedridden girl stared at the female, her words slowly registering in her dazed mind. "Okay, I guess…"

"Do you remember what happened before you…?" Yang lightly shook her head.

"It's all fuzzy. But I do remember me running away from something…"

Blake nodded and turned towards Ruby, "See Ruby, I told you wouldn't die."

"Wait, what?!" In alarm, Yang's eyes widened as she shot up into a sitting position. "Ruby-is she okay?! Is somethi-ugh" She winced, clutching her stomach as the pain increased instantly.

"No." Blake soothed, gently guiding her partner down. "She's fine."

The blonde furrowed her brow in curiosity. "Then why did you…?"

"She did-"

Ruby immediately placed her hands on the Faunus's mouth, a worried look plague the prodigy. "NOTHING! I DID NOTHING!" She exclaimed loudly. The outburst caused the elder to flinch as she placed her hand on her throbbing head.

"Alright…alright, just stop with the yelling." The female commanded tiredly. "I don't think I can handle that right now…"

The ladybug duo glanced at each other shrugging, before Weiss interjected, "Do you need anything?"

Yang steadied her vision on her white-haired and answered, "Some quiet and aspirin would be nice." Weiss silently nodded and strolled off towards their bathroom. "So, um, will anyone explain why I feel like shit right now?"

"Well…you um passed out." Ruby lied.

"I did?" Yang repeated disbelievingly, her lilacs eyes searching sliver. "Ruby, what did you do?"

' _Oh no, it's the You-better-tell-me-or-else voice. What am I supposed to do now?!'_ With a sheepish face, she stuttered, "Um, well I, um, you see…" _'I'm in trouble.'_

"Ruby's right." Blake interrupted. The two sisters switched their gaze to the sword user. Ruby looked at her with pleading eyes that said: _Save me_. "You passed out just before Weiss almost burned you alive."

"Hmm…" Yang pondered, _'That's strange…'_ "Are you sure? I mean my semblance keeps me safe from anything hot related."

Blake raised a brow, "But you were yelling in discomfort that the fireballs were hot while you were running away from Weiss."

"Me yelling hot…? Fireballs…?" Yang thought out loud, searching her mind. "Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about." Blake seemed muddled while Ruby tilted her head, "Are you sure I was yelling that? I mean, you guys know that I can't get burned, especially you Ruby."

"I know, but what Blake said was true. You kept repeating how hot the fire was."

"…really?" The two nodded.

Yang's gaze flickered between the two, and sighed. "How bout we forget about that and let me sleep a bit. I am still tired from whatever happened." Yang yawned. She then saw a figure silently returning. "And what do you know, perfect timing Weiss."

"I brought your aspirin." Weiss announced, handing the aspirin.

"What no water?"

Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Is that anyway to ask a favor?" Yang placed her pointer finger on her chin, and thought for a few seconds.

"Probably not, but seeing as I'm the one in bed, I think I deserve to be able to give at least that much sass." Weiss shook her head, but walk towards their desk where her bag sat idly on the ground. She rummaged through her things before pulling out a plastic, bottled water.

"Here." She said, tossing it towards the bed-ridden girl. It flew in the air, spiraling, before landing into the blonde's awaiting hands.

"Thanks." She popped the pill into her mouth before chugging the water greedily. "Now leave me my subjects; your queen needs her beauty sleep." Yang shooed playfully, seemingly having more energy than she did before.

Weiss scoffed, "More like dictator."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She waved off Weiss. "But in all serious, I'm still tired and I'd like it if I could get some more sleep."

"Okay, but if you need anything else, just tell us okay sis?" Yang hummed in response closing her eyes.

But before allowing sleep to overtake her, she murmured, "See ya guys in the morning." The trio stood in silence for a few fleeting moments then separated to begin their nightly routines. Once they finished, Blake stood patiently by the light switch as the other two settled themselves into their beds before switching it off and headed towards her partner bed instead. They muttered their goodnights and allow sleep to overtake them.

* * *

Yang abruptly awoke in the middle of the night. Her lilacs eyes wildly flickering about until it focused on her outstretched hand. Each shaky breath she took ragged, sweat rolling down her heated face. "What the…" She whispered quietly as to not awaken her team. Several moments of observing her hand, she allowed it to drape over her eyes, willing herself to relax. After numerous breaths, she searched her disarrayed mind trying to remember what had awakened her.

' _A dream? No, it felt…darker? So nightmare? Seems about right, but not quite.'_ *Sigh* _'What was it?'_ A small flash of hellish fire invaded her mind but disappeared just as quickly.

Yang's eyebrows furrowed in concentration; recognizing the raging element. "Fire." She murmured, her eyes narrowing in frustration.

' _What gives? I don't fucking remember, my mind's still foggy from who knows what.'_

Yang lightly shook the thoughts away as she sat up, observing the darkened dorm to give her a better idea of the time. _'Everyone's still asleep.'_ Turning her head, she read the glowing red numbers. _'3:00 a.m. Ugh. Too early.'_

Scratching her head, she swung her feet towards the floor. A small *thud* resounded. _'Shit. Too loud?'_ She switched her gaze between the two sleeping forms in front of her and listened for her partner. A small rustle from Blake and an inaudible groan from Ruby was all she received.

*Sigh* _'Too close. Okay, umm…what should I do? Staying here awake will bored the fuck out of me. It's not like we have classes this early. The cafeteria is out since it's not even open. Maybe go the gym? Nah, my arms are too sore. Oh! How about a quick walk. My legs aren't that sore, and I could use the fresh air.'_

Smiling at her decision, she stood, and walked to grab her scroll from the desk. _'Better take this just in case. Don't want Weiss bursting a gasket over me forgetting my scroll and getting myself lock out. Then again, it's fun to see her reactions.'_

Chuckling softly, she turned the brass knob and stepped out. _'Let's see..where should I go? Maybe near the courtyard? Or maybe where the fountains are? Hmmm….oh I know!'_ Yang thought excitedly, closing the door silently behind her. She then began her trek towards her chosen spot. _'Man, how long has it been since I been there._ '

She calmly strolled through the winding halls, taking note of the tranquilly of the emptied halls. _'I should do this more often, a little quiet is always nice sometimes.'_ She took a right turning leading her outside, and she allowed her bootless feet hit the icy stone. She crossed the courtyard, a statue of two warriors that would catch Jaune eyes every once in a while entered her views. Halting, she studied the structure, her roaming eyes landing on the hooded female. _'Heh. That'll be Ruby one day, except she'll be one leading us.'_ Yang grinned cheekily while rubbing her nose with her finger, _'And I'll be there for the whole ride. Sheesh, I really can't help but feel proud.'_ With a smile, Yang continued on her way, a hop present in her steps.

After several more stops around the courtyard, she finally reached the outer skirts of a small, but fascinating forest. "Wonder what time it is?" She wondered aloud, pulling her scroll from her pocket and glancing at the time. "Fuck it's already seven thirty-five."

She looked up to see the sun rising in the distance, its different shades of orange reminding her newly lit flames. _'Flames…the whole reason I'm out here.'_ The huntress shook her head lightly, ridding the darkening thoughts. _'Let's not think about that, we came here to relax, so that's what I'm going to do.'_ "But then again, I spent almost four and a half hours out here and the others will be waking up soon. Plus, now thinking about, I haven't changed at all from yesterdayand I really don't want to be last one in the shower. So I guess I can either, stay and keep going **or** head back to a soothing shower." The blonde weighed her choices rather quickly, "I guess there's always next time." Turning around, Yang back-tracked her path to Beacon, lightly jogging in hopes of reaching the shower before the other three has the chance to.

* * *

Further away, glowing, amber eyes followed an unsuspecting huntress. Every movement completed was observed by those searching eyes, investigating her thoroughly. The very moment she walked away from the statue, those eyes had trailed. Yet, the blonde failed to notice them. Black hair trickled above those deathly eyes. A taunting smirk broke apart from the once stoic face.

"Little sunflower, little sunflower how brightly you flare to life, absorbing every little lie of warmth they dangle before you. Without a doubt, continuing to deceive yourself of the good inside those you believe contain them. It seems it's time we show our little sunflower the truth of this dim world. The truth, that even the most trustworthy lights have lurking shadows among them."

* * *

 **A/N: So that was the story, hope you liked it. As I said this a new story that I have been thinking on for awhile now. Next the updates. They will vary, depending on my ability to write this without interruptions or distractions. Lastly if you have any questions, you can PM. So until next time, R &R or do whatever you like. **

**Up Next: Upcoming Threats**


End file.
